Lost, Found & Time
by SidewaysCope
Summary: Castiel never thought his past would come back since he had forgotten about him until one night he returned home from work with someone waiting for him.   Rated M  Always for safety    AU with no spoilers related to the show
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**Back again with another fic, hopefully you'll like it. I remember I originally wrote this with different characters years ago and have now decided how it'll work with Dean and Castiel :)**

**Anyway; R&R **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>"Have a good night Castiel! See you tomorrow!"<p>

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he had lost count the amount of times he had heard that line. Sure sometimes it changed according to who was there to close up. For the past three years he had been slaving away at the coffee shop making only enough to get through the month. Leaving him with enough wages to pay for his rent and mere essentials to survive on.

In all honesty Castiel had always been unsure of where his life would take him yet… he had intended his job at the coffee shop would only be temporary although before he realised it he had blinked and three years of his life had already gone by.

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow." He smiled at his younger colleague who was in mid process of pulling on her gloves and woollen hat over her head to protect herself against the bitter December coldness. "Are you sure you want to wait by yourself?" his colleague nodded her head quickly. "Castiel, I'll be fine. How about I text you when I get home just to put your mind at rest?" with narrowed eyes he agreed watching as she turned and walked across the deserted road towards the bus waiting stop. For several moment he contemplated waiting with her whether she wanted it or not. Castiel had never been much of a sociable person even as a child he preferred to keep himself to himself much to the annoyance of his parents and siblings. But as soon as he grew up Castiel realised he yearned for company of people yet he still found himself struggling to communicate

As Castiel walked the same route he always walked to and from work, he constantly found himself wondering what his life could have been like if he had taken the courageous step forward and went on to further education, or hell even University, sometimes he had no idea why he tortured himself with his pathetic 'what ifs'. He dug out his apartment keys from his jacket finding it as usual dark with no one to greet him, he found it ever depressing that he left for work early in the morning and returned late at night. He could not recall the last time he had even spoken to his neighbours.

He climbed the stairs to the third floor to his apartment hearing the occasional sound of the evening news announcement, or a baby crying from Mrs Number so and so. He glanced around quickly a strange tingle running up his spine, like someone was watching him. Not that he was privy to paranoia he walked to the end of the corridor and checked out the window. "Idiot." He murmured under his breath as he proceeded to unlock his apartment door. He was greeted by the similar silence yet it seemed far to still almost like…

Before he could even react a strong hand clamped onto his shoulder spinning him around and slamming him into the nearby wall so hard that sheer impact made everything go black all around him.

* * *

><p>Castiel had no idea how long he had been unconscious, his heart pounded painfully in his chest when he remembered what exactly had happened, he found himself leaning against the sofa and the cold chaffing of metal around his wrists. His eyes shot around his small apartment to find the TV on, the sound loud enough to stop any curious neighbours attempting to hear conversations. He swallowed nervously when a shadowed moved from the corner.<p>

"Wh-Who are you?" his voice shook the fear evident as a small sound escaped his throat when the shadow moved from the corner to the window and peeking out quickly. Castiel squinted in an effort to see more of the shadow. "Take what you want, just don't hurt me."

A deep chuckle left the shadow, the sound thick and warmed Castiel at the base of his spine. "You really haven't got any worth taking." The warmth left Castiel as he stiffened at the blatant insult. "Although…" the shadow finally took his place in the limited light giving Castiel the chance of finally seeing him.

"…I wouldn't mind taking you along for a ride, don't worry I would never hurt a hair on your gorgeous head." He took a step forward towards Castiel and knelt down in front of him. "Still so pretty." The words were whispered as rough fingers traced over Castiel's cheek. "Remind me of your name beautiful?" Castiel shuddered and attempted to pull away from the contact. "Oh don't be like that beautiful." The man smirked a little, but looked away quickly towards the door as a sound drifted past. "Are you expecting anyone?" Castiel quickly shook his head as he stared transfixed into the dark green eyes. "Good, now where were we?"

"My name?" his voice cracked under the pressure as the man took in all of Castiel's features, the man nodded a small smile finding it's place. "Yeah, your name?"

"Castiel. My name is Castiel."

He had no idea what made him tell the man his name, yet he found himself transfixed by the man's green eyes. They had an almost hypnotising effect what made him want to blurt everything about himself. _'At least someone will be listening.' _Although he couldn't place it, there was something familiar about this man. What is was he still couldn't place his finger on it.

The man nodded standing up to check behind the closed curtain, he visibly saw the man stiffened at whatever he had saw. The man turned to Castiel once again and placed a single finger on his lips signalling silence, slowly his hand disappeared and reappeared this time holding a gun loosely. Castiel tried to hold back a small whimper at the sight of the weapon but failed when the whimper turned into sob. "Oh don't worry beautiful, this isn't for you." He used the nozzle of the gun to peek through the curtain staring out for several moments before turning his back on Castiel and hiding the gun in the small of his back. Discreet and hidden. "How did you get in here?"

He shook himself trying to dispel the feeling of fear racing through his body now he knew this man was holding a weapon, he wanted to do everything possible not to piss him off. Even though the man seemed sane there could be anything to turn things negative. "Your bedroom window," the man eyebrows rose suggestively. "You might need to speak to your landlord about that, because you never know who might just slip in when you're sleeping at night Cas."

His heart lurched at the variety of images flicking in and out of his mind at the man's words. _'What did he just call me?' _his heart hammered painfully in his chest because there was only one person who ever called him 'Cas' and there was only one person he allowed to call him that.

"Dean? Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts :) **

**And because of the reviews and just being basically awesome you get an update :D **

**Hope you like :)**

**Don't forget to review **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>Castiel stared as his mouth motioned that similar to a fish, once the name had left his mouth nothing seemed to make sense. Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester. Dean fucking Winchester! A man he had not seen in years was now in his apartment basically being the definition of the stalker in progress. He had broken into his flat, and was playing with him. "Mouth open, mouth closed, mouth open, mouth closed. Really Cas I can think of better uses for that mouth." Castiel cringed internally at Dean's crudeness something, which had apparently not changed in the years of absence between them, but like clockwork Castiel felt the betrayal warmth colour his cheeks and neck. "What are you doing here?"<p>

He watched as Dean quickly glanced out the curtain before turning his full attention back to Cas. The man had not changed, well physically he had grown and developed into a strong man yet his personality and sense of humour seemed the same as when they knew each other in their late teens. "Well…" Dean hunkered down in front of Castiel, his green eyes playfully teasing. "I heard you were in the area and thought I'd come say hello." He grinned toothily at Castiel's prone, wide-eyed opened mouth expression. "Not the warmest reception."

"You break into my apartment Dean and basically knock me out and then handcuff me. I can see exactly why the reception would not be the warmest." Castiel bit his tongue to avoid adding any further insult towards his newly labelled 'stalker'. Dean shrugged and straightened effortlessly turning away from Castiel. "Wow, who put that stick up your ass?" Dean received an icy scowl as he grinned in return. "I'm pretty sure the last time I checked it wasn't there."

With all the effort possible Castiel forced himself to stand up straight, even though his hands were still restrained behind his back. If he was going to look at Dean he'd rather not let Dean have the height advantage in a sense. "What are you doing here Dean?"

Before he could even consider his next question Dean whipped his hand out faster then he could blink, smacking him straight in his stomach. Castiel gasped, coughing out his shock. He fell back onto the sofa, tears forming in his eyes at the sudden bout of pain racing through his body radiating from his stomach. He watched with tear-blurred eyes as Dean moved swiftly towards the window. "Many reasons really," he reached around to where the gun was hidden snuggle at the base of his back. His fingers grazing the edge of his shirt before stopping and falling to his side. "But don't you worry your gorgeous head there's nothing to worry about."

As the pain slowly subsided Castiel already found himself doubting to even not believing a single word coming out of Dean's mouth. He watched as Dean's shoulders suddenly tensed as he duck down below the window his eyes telling Castiel to stay quiet and not to even move. "Yes Dean. There's absolutely nothing to worry about that is clear enough." His sarcasm left his mouth coldly and sat in the tension filled room. "You do realise that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Right Cas?"

"I am aware. Very much aware of that Dean Winchester."

Several moments later Dean peaked out the window and sighed problematically. "Okay Cas, quiet time now." He sat down beside Cas lifting his hand to trace the tips of fingers over his pale delicate features, the gesture was something similar to how Dean would touch him when they were alone together. The closeness was so familiar to him even though he could not recall the last time he had allowed someone to be so close to him or even touch him willingly. Dean's fingers stroked until Castiel's face was cupped gentle in the palm of Dean's hand.

He closed his eyes as the sensations brought forward so many feelings he hadn't felt in years, unintentionally he moved closer just as a blast of sirens screamed outside. "Shit." Dean pulled his hand and all his warmth away leaving Castiel to reel at the sudden coldness. Dean rushed back towards the curtains peeking through the glow of red and blue colouring his face. "Look Cas.." shouts could be heard below and were soon followed by loud knocks at each door of his apartment building. "What the hell is going on Dean?" he sat stone still waiting for Dean to reply. "Or better question: what the hell have you done Dean?"

Castiel distinctly remember asking Dean that very same question years before, and he could also recall he never got an answer. "Dean!" the man in front of him jumped in shock at his raised voice soon to be followed by a loud knock. "Police! Mr. Novak open up!"

**A/N**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews :) **

**Anyway. The note taking has started mainly because I've thought of so many different ideas when writing this chapter. **

**And it made me a little emotional... angry, sad... annoyed (You'll see once you've read the chapter (I shall spoiler nothing))**

**Don't forget to review! **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Oh shit! What do we do?" Castiel whispered frantically his head moving from the closed door to Dean who looked completely unconcerned at the unknown law enforcement officer just on the other side of the door. "What do you have in mind?" Dean grinned his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "How about you umm… I don't know…" Castiel took a step towards Dean so their bodies almost touched; he traced his nose against the rough stubble of Dean's face. Castiel looked up into Dean's green eyes seeing them darken. "…Unlock me so I can talk to the officer, currently standing outside my door. Idiot!"

Castiel tapped his foot impatiently waiting until Dean dug his hand into his jeans and pulled out a small key. "Since you asked so nicely, turn around." Castiel turned but instead of hearing the metal click, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist pulling him close. "What are you doing?" he snapped furiously feeling his face heat up. "Nothing." Dean murmured into Castiel's ear. "Dean please!" his heart jumped as another set of hard thumps landed on his door. "Mr. Novak! I will not ask again!" Dean sighed against his neck as a small click lifted into the air, the metal constraints around Castiel's wrists became loose as Dean fully removed them. "Go hide now!" Castiel pointed to his bedroom yet Dean completely ignored his direction and leaned against the wall.

'_Okay Castiel, take a deep breath…' _he tried to listen to his brain yet failed when he felt the heat of Dean's eyes on him, he lifted a shaking hand and opened the door.

"Officer, what can I do for you?" once his eyes met those of an annoyed and tired officer in a suit and tie." Detective Victor Hendrickson, just confirm you are Castiel Novak." He nodded dumbly; he resisted the urge to look around the corner of the door to see what Dean was doing. "Are you aware of a robbery that happened just around the corner of your apartment complex?" _'Oh shit!' _he swallowed and quickly shook his head, trying to keep his eyes on the Detective in front of him and not the law enforcement badge or gun. "No, I arrived home from work and fell asleep straight away." Hendrickson made quick notes, and occasionally looking over Castiel's shoulder. "And can anyone confirm that?" Castiel's heart pounded. "No, I live alone."

Eyebrows rose at his answer as if the Detective knew something he didn't. "Does the name Dean Winchester mean anything to you?" Castiel was not one to lie, to be blunt he hated lying because he knew it would eventually come around and bite him hard in the ass. "Yes, I went to high school with him." The Detective gave him a strange look as if he was also aware that he had missed out some important information. "I have spoken to a few of your old school mates and they all sang the same story about you and Dean Winchester."

"Err… I don't know what you're talking about." He pulse hammered in his neck and Hendrickson rolled his eyes and closed his notepad. "Mr. Novak, yes or no. Were you and Dean Winchester ever in a relationship?" he felt his face flush. "Yes and I do not see how it's any of your business Detective." Hendrickson slammed his hand on the doorframe making Castiel jump. "I make it my business when the ex lover of a serial thief just happened to live just around the corner of a jewellery store that has just been broken into and robbed. Now has Dean Winchester been in contact with you at anytime?"

"No! I haven't had any contact with Dean Winchester for years." The leather note pad flipped opened once again and the Detective started retaking notes. "So answer me this Mr. Novak, when was the last time you saw Dean Winchester?"

The mere memory tugged at Castiel's heart, he closed his eyes briefly in an effort to stop them heating up with the emotion he thought he had locked away years ago. "I don't know around… four or five years ago." Hendrickson nodded in agreement but Castiel's nerve still singed at the end waiting for the next question. "Why did you break up?" his mouth fell open in horror. "Now that really has nothing to do with you Detective Hendrickson, but I assume you are already aware of the reason for breaking off the relationship." The Detective's dark eyes took in Castiel's fierce emotional blue eyes. "How'd it feel finding out your lover had been cheating on you throughout your high school years and the time you spent together afterwards?"

"No words can describe the feeling Detective, now are you done?" Hendrickson produced a card with his name and number on it. "Yes thank you for your time Mr. Novak, if Winchester does contact you at anytime. Don't hesitate."

Castiel closed the door as soon as Hendrickson had walked down to the stairs and had disappeared. He leaned against the wall the card held limply between his fingers. After several moments in finally looked to see Dean emerge from the shadows holding a bag in his hand. "Look Cas, I shouldn't have come here." Dean stood silently, he face full of shame as their past slowly started to unravel. "I honestly didn't know he had been digging into our past." Dean stopped talking as Castiel pushed himself from the door and sat down on the sofa trying to digest the old and new information. "Dean, just shut up okay! shut up!" he stood up again, his pain morphing into fury. "Just go okay, and don't bother coming back. I don't want to see your face or deal with any of your idiot issues or problems alright? There's nothing I can do for you Dean, and there's nothing I want to do. So leave and please don't come back."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**I'm back again and with another update :) I have taken a real liking to this fic :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts etc, I love reading all your thoughts and if you have any suggestions or questions please ask and I will answer without giving to much away! **

**Loving all the support! I hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to read & review!**

**-Jess**

* * *

><p><span>2 Months Later<span>

It was amazing how slow the months went by since that fateful night, when Castiel had returned home to find his past hidden in the darkness of his apartment. Although, he had thankfully not had any further contact with Dean Winchester. Castiel discovered the moment Dean had left his apartment at his request his life would never be normal again. No matter how much he prayed normality was impossible.

He tried to carry on with his life going through his normal working and daily routines yet he found himself constantly looking over his shoulder, feeling a cold chill run up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He had lost count the amount of times he stood outside his apartment door trying to hear through the door to check if there was anyone hiding inside waiting to pounce on him at any given opportunity.

Of course his curious actions had not been missed by his neighbours, there had been many occasions where his particularly nosey elderly neighbour had come out of her apartment, scaring the seven shades of shit out of him when she had been unlucky enough to find Castiel concentrating on any potential new sound coming from his apartment; his excuses predictably were strange and made absolutely no sense to his sudden change in behaviour and actions.

'_Okay Cas. Just walk to your door. Unlock it. And whatever you do. DO NOT LET YOUR BLATANT PARANOIA GET THE BEST OF YOU!' _he tried his best to listen to his screaming thoughts yet once he reached his door he froze terrified of what might be behind it. "C'mon Castiel! Don't be such a baby!"

Now instead of his suddenly new routine which consisted of him pressing his ear to his door in an pitiful attempt to hear any noises before he even made the important decision, of whether he was even going to go into his apartment or if on that particular day he was too chicken, he would turn on his heel and go crash much to his brother's annoyance at his apartment which was the complete opposite direction to where Castiel would usually go.

'_Don't be a fool! Put your hand in your pocket and get those keys! No one is inside there!' _something in his gut twisted at the uncomfortable thought of even finding his keys, but he finally listened to his screeching thoughts and dug around in his clothes and jacket pockets until he felt the cold steel against his fingers. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath as he gripped and extracted the keys. "Do you honestly think he'll be in there?" his heart dropped at the thought of thinking of Dean that dropping of his heart seemed to be attached to any thought relating to Dean Winchester. "He's not going to be in here." He shook his head as his stupidity as he finally pushed the key into the lock and opened his door.

He opened the door fully stepping onto the threshold staring into the darkness, everything seemed as he had left it this morning before he had left for work. He took in the ghostly outlines of his furniture as he sighed stepping into his apartment and closing the door with a sharp snap.

For some reason he found himself double checking everything was truly still in it's rightful place. A strange sensation crawled up his spine ever since he had found Dean in his apartment it left him unsettled. "You're being an idiot again." He said out loud as he walked towards his small kitchen with the soul intention of keeping himself busy before he went to bed. As he reached for his favourite mug he was total unaware of what was happening on the street below.

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Dean groaned as he slid down against the wall, he pressed his hand tightly to his side trying to prevent the flow of blood slowly leaking from his newly acquired wound. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly taking in several painfully deep breaths. An ambush. A fucking ambush! It was supposed to be a simple job, in and out in ten minutes but instead something went wrong. With his free hand, Dean forced himself onto his feet. He needed somewhere safe to hide. He couldn't go back to Bobby's not yet anyway. He and Sammy had spilt once they realised what had gone wrong.<p>

He mentally went through the list of people and crossing them off as soon as he thought of them.

Ellen: He didn't want to responsible for taking a mother away from her daughter.

Rufus: Was the same as Bobby, and since there was constant surveillance since Rufus' last job had barely been a success, and the police as well as FBI and CIA were all suspicious.

Even if he went back to his boss he would have the seven shades of shit beaten out of him for fucking up the operation. He shuddered at the mere thought of his boss' cold and calculating eyes. Michael was a cruel sonofabitch who had worked his dad [John Winchester] to his deathbed and had attempted in taking Dean and Sammy under his wing, which had not quite worked since Bobby had gotten there first. As he walked steadily through all the conjoining alleyways he could remember the argument between Michael and Bobby.

For generations Michael's family had been the ring leader of God knows what but for some reason the Winchester family and many others had been their own personal band of thieves. What Dean had gotten from the whole situations was: 'You help me, I help you.' Meaning… 'Don't fuck up and I won't kill you.' And what made it more tedious and difficult was no one could ever leave the business, once you agreed to your first job you had basically sold your soul to the Devil.

Pamela, Crowley, Balthazar, Bela… he shook his head at all the potentials but there was one other person.

'_There's nothing I can do for you Dean, and there's nothing I want to do. So leave and please don't come back.' _

Cas… could he bring himself to involve Cas? Well the guy had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with him, but at the rate he was going he would probably end up in a ditch before sunrise.

* * *

><p>A knock startled Castiel as he went about his after work evening routine, he had cleaned up, had a shower and wanted nothing more then to fall into his bed and let sleep take him until his alarm clock woke him up for yet another day. He glanced at his clock hanging on the wall and his brow furrowed. <em>'11.05pm, who on earth would be calling at this time?' <em>there was the single possibility that Gabriel had gotten drunk and forgotten where his apartment was… he shrugged as it generally made sense although he recalled that Gabriel tended to be a lot noisier rather then the single polite knock that had alerted him.

'_Whatever.' _He shrugged the entire train of thoughts as he made his way towards the door ready to be greeted by the big goofy grin of his elder brother. Yet once he pulled the door open the sight in front of him made his entire body seize up. "Hi Cas."

With eyes wide Castiel watched Dean sway dangerously as one hand remained clamped to his side, when he took a closer look he saw the hand stained red with… "Dean is that blood?" Dean's green eyes moved from Castiel, his face pale as his eyes moved to his hand. "Yeah I think so." He swayed, his shoulder taking the brunt force against the wall as his face paled even more then its usual healthy tan. "Not for nothing Cas… but could I come in?"

Castiel mentally slapped himself as what little colour drained from Dean's face, he saw the green eyes roll back into his head as his body finally gave into the exhaustion. Castiel jumped forward catching Dean, with a grunt he fell to the floor as Dean's dead weight overpowered him. He shifted himself until Dean's head rested on his lap. "Dean?" he placed his hand near his mouth and sighed in relief at the steady warm breath being released. "Okay he isn't dead." He muttered but as soon as he said the words realisation hit him like a brick wall, he stared at the unconscious Dean with wide eyes. "Dean, what the hell have you done now?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Back with another chapter, and this one does change frequently between Cas and Dean**

**Hope you like :)**

**Don't forget to review! **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>'<em>The search continues for Dean Winchester… suspected to be involved… or the possible ring leader… for the various crime sprees… in the local area of…'<em>

Dean drifted between the fine line of consciousness and back into the comforting darkness as he heard fractured dregs of the news report. _'Ah shit where am I?' _with a groan he forced his eyes open flinching at the light that had not been quite shut out by the curtains. Without even sitting up he took in his surroundings. This looked familiar…

* * *

><p>A phone glued to his ear Castiel paced around his small apartment. "Gabriel, yes I understand you wanted to go out tonight, but I can't right now." Castiel pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard the long whine of Gabriel's voice over the speaker. "How about I call you when I'm next free?" the whine turned into something not even he could understand as his finger drifted dangerously close to the cut call button.<p>

"_But Caaaaaaaaaaaaaastiel! You prooooomised!" _even over the noise Castiel's eyes glanced automatically to the half opened bedroom door where Dean Winchester currently slept. "Yes I know I promised but something has come up!" he groaned knowing what to expect next from Gabriel. "Honestly Gabriel! How old are you?" before even waiting for the a reply or a never ending whine he cut the call, sometimes he could not quite work out how he and Gabriel even managed to be related. Personality wise they were very different some had described Castiel, as a quiet thinker and Gabriel several words came up but the main were 'Prankster' and 'Trickster'. When he and Gabriel were growing up there was always the guarantee that Castiel would find himself on the butt of every joke as well as infamous pranks.

* * *

><p>With eyes wide Dean felt pure joy race through his entire body as a very familiar but exasperated voice drifted into the bedroom. It all made sense now. He had dreamt that after the ambush he had somehow made it back to Cas' apartment, it had been a last resort no one like Michael knew about Castiel so there was a very low chance of him being in danger, that was unless someone was stupid enough to tell Michael… he grunted in pain as he slowly forced himself to sit up and fully take in his surroundings. When he had first came to Castiel's apartment he had not had the chance to take a proper look around partly because he had avoided switching on light but in the day light he saw the bedroom that screamed Castiel. Plain and simple.<p>

Although, Castiel was anything but plain and simple he preferred his life to show that simplicity yet the man with curious absorbent blue eyes had the most complex personality that no one seemed to be able to work out.

Dean pushed back the covers glancing down only briefly to see that someone that had to be Cas had undressed him. Wrapped tightly around his stomach was a blinding white bandage. "Oh you're awake." His head shot up quickly he saw stars. Castiel stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed an air of annoyance radiating off him. "What the hell happened to me Cas?" with a sigh Castiel pushed off the doorframe and walked towards Dean. Close up he could see dark bags formed underneath the blue eyes showing the lack of sleep and exhaustion of probably next to no sleep. "You turned up and passed out on my doorstep. Very polite of you to use to door rather then the window."

Dean's brain finally caught up as Castiel's words made sense filling in all the blanks. "Nice surprise though right?" he grinned in an attempt to bring a smile to Castiel's face, he loved and had truthfully missed seeing Cas smile. Because no matter what his day had been like just seeing that smile brightened up his day, but clearly today wasn't his day.

* * *

><p>Castiel felt a flare of emotion when Dean flashed his cheeky grin, with eyes narrowed he sat on the bed trying to keep his eyes focused on anything but the exposed tanned skin right in of him. "How're you feeling?" his voice thankfully sounded bleak and almost uninterested, yet his actions betrayed his voice when he reached across and traced his fingers gently over the bandages. "Like a guy whose just been shot." Castiel flinched at the flippant reply, he lifted his eyes to Dean's green ones where all jokiness has been replaced by seriousness. "What exactly happened Dean?" something flashed across Dean's face which he almost didn't catch. "Look Cas, thanks for all your help but I gotta get out of here before someone finds me."<p>

Another more violent flare of emotion found its place in Castiel's chest as he stared at Dean with eyes wide. "You have a fucking nerve Dean Winchester, you come to my apartment I ask you stay away yet you come back and all I get is a 'thanks for your help' after you pass out on my doorstep." Castiel stood up quickly and moving away towards the bedroom door. "I should've just left you to bleed to death! You selfish son of a bitch! You haven't even changed! You're exactly the same! Assbutt!"

* * *

><p>His mouth fell open in shock as he watched Castiel storm off in fury, which was closely followed by a loud slam of his front door. "Assbutt?" Dean blinked several times trying his best to clear his head of what had just happened. "Idiot." He murmured to himself as he forced himself out of the bed. "Stupid idiot." He glanced around for his clothes, as he searched in the back of his head he could only recall particular moments in their past of when he had ever seen Castiel angry…<p> 


End file.
